Weapon and Miester
by MidnightFox8
Summary: This is the journey of my OC's, I created this for my class, and decided to share it with you guys   ; . . . I'm horrible at summary's! It's better than how I make it sound. Please read.


AN: This is a one-shot of Soul Eater ^^. I finally finished a story! YES~! *Rocks out* Disclamer time: I do not own Soul Eater, but I do own Shinji, Fluffy~, Kitsune and Ever.

~MidnightFox8

* * *

><p><em><strong>Weapon and Miester<strong>_

Kitsune, the bright red headed weapon, was sitting in the cabin along side her icy blue eyed miester, Shinji. She was reading one of her favorite books; **Warriors: Fading Echoes**. Every once in awhile tearing up because of the way it would touch her heart. Shinji, on the other hand, was staring at the fire he had made. He was used to camping in the woods or in a cave, Shinigami-sama had set up this cabin for all of his DWMA students when they where in the Alaskan area, but for Shinji sleeping in a real bed and not having to keep his guard up, it all just felt to weird. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Kitsune noticed her friend shaking his head, she finally convinced him to let his hair down, _literally_, he had always kept his hair up when out on a mission, now his hair just barely grazed his shoulders.

Every move he made was like water, fluid, graceful and _deadly. _It was the same way when fighting, he would mesmerize his enemy and then with one fluid jab, it would be all over for the Kishin. It was slightly different from her method of fighting, she preferred to be stealthy and take her opponent by surprise instead of fighting head on like Shinji. Kitsune just sighed, she knew he wouldn't change, she remembered when they had first met. He was such an innocent child, his raven black hair with natural red tips would be tied up messily, like his father's hair. Hers would be up in pony tails, she just barely held in a snicker, 'I guess we never grew out of how we had done our hair.' She thought with a smile.

Shinji's complaining had brought her, out of her memories, "This stupid snowstorm is going to make us late! We have to keep to the schedule!" Kitsune spared a glance away from her precious book to look out at the large bay window. The glittering white snow had piled up so high it was touching the bottom of the bay window, and the window was on the _second_ floor.

A large figure caught her eye, it was running towards them on the snow, with the sun hidden behind the clouds it was to hard too tell what it was. Kitsune yelled for Shinji to take her hand, which he did of course, already getting into battle stance, now Shinji held a long and sickly sharp, double edged katana.

"Do you know what that thing was?" Kitsune's soul looked up at Shinji and said in a metallic voice, "At the speed it was running, it couldn't be a bear, they're to clumsy to run that fast." She concluded.

He just shook his head and said softly, "With our luck it could have been a witch's servant."

The figure left nearly no tracks in the snow, so if it was gathering information they wouldn't be able to track it. They were wrong though, it came barreling in through the window, its glittering teeth, sharp and white and its amber eye's glittered intelligently. It raised its head and gave a sniff.

'It's a fox? A fox in the middle of Alaska, during a snowstorm? A fox that's 4'11"?' These questions went through Kitsune's mind in about a minute, she glanced up at Shinji, "Hey I think you're right, by the size of it I think it would be a witch's servant, you know like Medusa had the snakes and Erika had those weird toad things." She said softly so she didn't freak out the giant fox.

He just rolled his eyes, "No Kit, it's a small broom, of _course_, it's a witch's servant!" Shinji took her lead and said this softly, but still loud enough to have malice in his voice. The fox then did something that made both miester and weapon fall over themselves, it _talked_.

"Say . . . I think I got turned around in the snow storm; are any of you, Takashi, Shinji or Mayonaka, Kitsune?"

Shinji, just past out, at the moment that thing talked. "Hey," Kitsune yelled at him, "That thing is so adorable so get up and we are naming it!"

The fox just slapped its self in the face-also know as a face palm-and asked again, "Are you two Takashi, Shinji and Mayonaka, Kitsune?" He opened his large jaws to show to show his big teeth, hinting at what he would do if they didn't answer.

At that moment Shinji woke up, regaining a bit of his bitterness, "Ya, we're Shinji and Kitsune," He pointed to said weapon, "Who are you?" He asked snarling.

"I am the fox with no name, so you may call me what you wish, I am also an explorer." The fox said with pride.

"Ok," Kitsune said with a smile, "Your new name is Fluffy! You are so cute Fluffy~!" She jumped at the large canine and started to groom it. While Kitsune did that Shinji sat down and rubbed his temples trying to fight an oncoming headache.

"So please, tell us why you were looking for us?" He looked up at "Fluffy".

The fox turned its gaze on him and Shinji could feel the heat in that gaze. "Well . . . do either of you know an Ever?" He asked in a rumbling voice. Kitsune stopped petting her new pet and stood up abruptly.

"Don't mention her name," She looked up at "Fluffy" with tears in her eyes, "around me again or I swear I will cut out your tong and burn it!" The fox's eyes actually widened and showed fear and surprise.

He dipped his head and said, "I'm sorry, but I'm in debt to Shinigami-sama, and he sent me to tell you to hurry up with your Kishin, and since it would be your 99th soul he wanted you to go after the witch Ever." The fox dipped his head again. _

The pair, weapon and miester, with the exception of Fluffy, went into the snowstorm searching for the Kishin.

"So who's the Kishin? I mean it's not Jack the Ripper, because Maka and Soul are working on that case, and come on, were in Alaska not England!" asked Kitsune, ridding on the back of Fluffy. Shinji grabbed a slip of paper out of his jacket pocket and studied it carefully grinning psychotically at the name.

"It's Robert Hansen," Shinji glanced at Kitsune, "Che, it looks like you're the bait, Kit." He told her.

She just sighed, "Oh come on! I've been the bait for the past 10 missions," She then gave him a sharp toothed grin, "Why don't you be the bait? If you let your hair down, and put on some make-up you could look like a girl." She teased.

"Both of you be quiet," Fluffy growled, "It looks like none of you are going to be the bait! Look!" He pointed to the scene in front of him with his muzzle.

A woman was in front of them with one of the weirdest Kishin's that the pair had seen. She seemed to be around 30, with large eyes and she was screaming. The Kishin, was over bloated, from its consumption of human souls, and had small greasy tufts of hair on it's over grown head; it was wearing a long ripped loin cloth and had metal razor wings melted onto its back.

"Hansen," Shinji raised Kitsune-in weapon form-, "Let her go and come quietly!"

The Kishin just looked at Shinji and charged. Its arms flailed behind it with its metal wings glinting mechanically. Shinji easily evaded Hansen's attack and landed a blow to the Kishin. It wailed in pain, but recovered quickly, it charged at the pair again but with one quick jab Shinji disintegrated it.

"Thank you for dinner Shinji~!" Kitsune leapt out of Shinji's hands and grabbed the floating soul. She held it above her, with her head tilted back and let it drop into her waiting jaws.

Shinji looked at her curiously, "Hey Kit, what do those taste like? Also that was your 99th soul." He asked.

She looked up thoughtfully, "Well it's not really how they taste, if I had to give it a flavor I'd say it tastes like chocolate and mint, but like I said it doesn't matter with the taste it's more of the feel of it when it goes down, smooth to be exact." She smiled as she said this, once again, showing off her sharp teeth.

Shinji just shivered at how psychotic and _cannibalistic _his weapon could be at some times. "Kit," He started, "Some times you really worry me, you know." He finished.

Fluffy rolled his eyes, but then he caught a whiff of what they were looking for, "Shinji, Kitsune." That's all they needed to hear, they understood.

Kitsune just grinned psychotically, "Yay~! Two souls in one day, yum~!" She jumped up and down 'till she figured out whom it was, "Time to pay my dear sister a visit." She said darkly.

The trio walked into a cave where Fluffy had scented Ever.

"Fox witch Ever! Come out and we guarantee that the collection of your soul will be made by the best of the best," Shinji's ice blue eyes glittered mysteriously, "by us, now face your demise!"

A girl at the age of 21 stepped out of the shadow, her hair was auburn that bled into white, 'Geez now I can see the resemblance between Kit, and her. Kit's bleeds from red to black.' Shinji thought.

Ever had a reddish/orange half jacket with white fuzz around the bottom, arms, and hood. It was pulled over her head, her auburn bangs had beads half way down, and then when they bled into white they were held together by a bead. She had dark brown eyes and wrapping around her face, from the bridge of her nose down.

Ever chuckled, "Hello . . . sister, it's been awhile, hasn't it?" She paused searching for the right words, "Then again the last time I saw you was when mommy and daddy split, wasn't it?" Her eyes flickered to Fluffy, "Well I can see one traitor with another, and it always seems that they always seem to stick together!" Her eyes had fire in them. She then realized that Shinji was there, "Well hello there," She purred, almost predatory, "who are you? It seems my sister has learned a thing or two from me."

Kitsune could feel her cheeks heating up from the comment, "I learned nothing from you! You left me with father! I learnt the truth about my little 'problem', it wasn't from father, no, not even from one of my friends! I learnt it on my trip to Nevada! In death city! That's where I had belonged, so don't try to be like you taught me anything so get ready to die from the tip of my sword!" She was crying at the end of her sentence.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk," Ever looked disapprovingly, "That's going to get you wrinkle marks. You've got one thing right . . . one of us is going to die, and that person will be you! When I'm done with your little friend over there I'm going to let my little pets take care of you!" She swirled her fingers in a motion that created a swirling object. She sent the object flying at Kitsune, but she jumped right at the last second.

"Shinji," Kitsune panted, "grab my hand! Hurry up battle position!" She yelled.

Shinji grabed her hand and ran at Ever. "Die you witch!" He jabbed with Kit trying to hit its mark, but Ever quickly evaded the attack. He tried again but, like before she quickly evaded.

"You're never going to hit me like that, Ever sneered, "you two are too uncoordinated with your strikes, you have to fight like this!" She spun her fingers again and another ball of energy apeared. She shot it at the pair and the ball grazed Shinji. She kept on spinning her fingers, all five of them to be excact, and small balls of energy apeared on her fingures she shot them in the air and they combined into pure energy.

She directed the ball of energy with her pointer finger; she tried to make the ball of energy crash into Shinji and Kitsune, every time they would just narrowly dodge the ball, gaining large cuts on their exsposed skin, or in Kit's case, exsposed steel.

The team was growing more exhausted by the minute. Ever, on the other hand, seemed to grow more powerful by the minute, as if feeding off of their misery. Her eyes looked at them hungarily, taking in every weakness she could find.

"Enough," Kitsune was battered and weary her steel was scruffed and scratched, "Shinji, I know it has been awhile but I think in order to defeat her I think we have to try 'soul reserection'." She looked at her sister, who was laughing gleefully at their sufering.

Shinji looked at his weapon and sighed, 'If she's ready then might as well try it, when she's made up her mind, it seems every thing turns out alright.' He thought. Shinji gave her a slight nod and let her into his soul, he felt his and hers connect and both of them felt immense power well through them. In an instant instead of a katana, he was weilding a sharp naginata. Its ebony staff like handle was glimmering like the darkness taht serounded them and the curved blade was sharp enough to cut strait through steel.

"Hurry up Shinji," Kitsune said with strain, "I don't think I can hold it for more than ten minutes!"

Shinji charged the witch and swung at her knicking her arm, she swore in pain but kept her pace steady. His swings became more frantick as the minutes went by and the more that Kitsune sounded strained and drained he began to become worried for his weapon. Finally one of his swings hit its mark, Evers eyes widdened in surpise, but then the returned to their normal size but they contained a glazed look as she dissapeared.

Kitsune transformed back into her human state and nealt where her sister had dissapeared, all that was left now was a floating purple soul, carved into it was the word _"witch"_, it emitted a powerful amount of energy. She grabbed it slowly with her hands shaking; it bobbed and weaved for a moment before settling.

"I'm-I'm-I'm so sorry! You had a choice but-but you turned it downed! How stupid were you?" She screamed and pounded the floor calling to Ever, tears flowing down her face with cuts and bruises marring her features, her normally bright gold eyes were clouded with grief that seemed to haunt her.

Shinji walked over to her and placed his jacket around her shoulders after noticing that she was trembling. "Hey it's going to be alright. We'll make it through this, come on." He led her through the cave into the snowstorm and set up camp beneath a large, dark green, pine. He took his jacket and replaced it with a blanket around her arms, he also handed her some cocoa, chocolate and mint her favorite, he remembered.

Kitsune still had the soul in her hand she thought of throwing it away, but she didn't want to soil her sisters' soul more than it had already been. She ate it the same way she had always eaten a soul, tilting her head back and letting it slither down her throat. "AGHGHGHGHGHHGGGGHHH!" She yelled in agony, holding her head it felt as if it was about to crack in half.

Shinji dropped his mug into the snow, when he heard her scream. He ran towards his friend fearing for the worst but, her scream was cut short. When he got there-about half way across their little campsite-he couldn't believe his eyes, there, stood in front of him, was Kitsune, but taller, and her hair was longer. She reached about 5'9 1/2" and her hair reached her ankles. She grinned from ear to ear; her teeth were pure white, just like the snow around her.

Fluffy sat down after eating his meal (for those of you who are eating I wont tell you what it was) cleared his throat, "If both of you are done admiring your new weapon I would like to say something," he growled, "I am forever in your debt, Shinji, Kitsune, she has been torturing my brethren and I, always lugging her around. Thank you!" He dipped his head in admiration.

Shinji looked embarrassed, "Hey don't sweat it, big guy, its ok you don't have to be in debt to us." He ruffled the fox's soft hair on the top of his head.

"42-42-564 when ever you want to knock on deaths door." Shinji found a mirror and recited the riddle to remember Shinigami-sama number.

"Hey Shinji~!" A man in a long black cloak, with oversized white hands with a white cartoonish mask came into the mirror, "How's the hunting? By the way how's Kitsune? I was just told she had just eaten her witch's soul so I was wondering how she was holding up."

Shinji dipped his head, "It's been good. Kits fine by the way, she doing fine after the witch's soul it helps a lot when getting back to Death city." He smiled and his ice blue eyes showed warmth in his gaze.

Kitsune jumped into view laughing as she knocked Shinji over. "Hi Shinigami-sama~! How's Soul and Maka doing with Jack the Ripper case?" She asked about her friends.

"Well Kitsune, they need help with tracking him. Souls motorbike can only go so far when in England," He said cheerfully, "are you two up for another adventure so soon after your last one?" He asked.

Kitsune looked at Shinji and they both replied, "Sure why not. Let's show them how it's done!" They both gave each other a high five and jumped onto the custom made saddle fit for Fluffy and started bounding towards England.

* * *

><p>See that pretty little button over there? Press it and leave a review, come on you know you want to ^^. Come on ^^ it makes all writers feel apreciated ^^.<p> 


End file.
